Take On Me
Take On Me by A-ha will be featured in Homecoming, the second episode of Season Six. It will be sung by the Alumni Source Lyrics Alumni: Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Rachel: Talking away I don't know what I'm to say, I'll Mercedes: Say it anyway Today isn't my day to find you Santana: Shying away Brittany with Santana: I'll be coming for your love, okay Puck with Quinn and Alumni (Alumni): Take on me (Take on me) Sam with Rachel and Alumni (Alumni): Take me on (Take on me) Santana with Alumni: I'll be gone Kurt with Rachel and Alumni: In a day or two Alumni: Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da TBA: So needless to say Of odds and ends But I'll be stumbling away Slowly learning that life is okay Say after me It's no better to be safe than sorry Take on me (Take on me) Take me on (Take on me) I'll be gone In a day or two Alumni: Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Artie (with Tina): Oh, things that you say, yeah Is it a life or (just to play my worries away) Sam: You're all the things I've got to remember Rachel with Sam: You're shying away Rachel with Artie and Sam: I'll be coming for you anyway Puck with Quinn and Alumni (Alumni): Take on me (Take on me) Sam with Mercedes and Alumni (Alumni): Take me on (Take on me) Tina with Alumni: I'll be gone Rachel: In a Puck with Quinn and Alumni (Mercedes): Take on me (Mercedes and Rachel: Day) (Yeah, yeah) (Alumni: Take on me) Sam with Alumni (Mercedes): Take me on (Oh, take me on) (Alumni: Take on me) Santana with Alumni (Mercedes): I'll be gone (I'll be gone) Rachel with Alumni: In a day Trivia *The original version of this song was also used as background music, during an 80's flashback scene in the Season Five episode Puppet Master. *This is one of the performance which is slightly similar to the official music videos. The others being: Vogue, I'm a Slave 4 U, Me Against the Music, Baby One More Time, Scream, Black or White, It's Not Right But It's Okay, This Is the New Year, and Nasty/Rhythm Nation. Gallery Lea 80's 10.9.14.jpg BxNflmjIQAETg0A.jpg 10632362 872822139395886 713143912 n.jpg Tumblr nbpvbxrLty1tynbjdo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbpvbxrLty1tynbjdo2 500.jpg Take-on-me-1.png Tumblr_nguhuvzQSp1shkpfbo1_1280.jpg Tumblr ngubpvfKRv1qfcrrfo3 500.gif Tumblr ngv1t92QdC1ql1znmo3 1280.jpg Take on me 1.jpg glee take on me.png B6MVONAIMAApmHh.jpg 561864.png Tumblr nhgcytWAIj1qiqb4io1 250.gif Tumblr nhgcytWAIj1qiqb4io2 250.gif Tumblr nhgcytWAIj1qiqb4io3 250.gif Tumblr nhgcytWAIj1qiqb4io4 250.gif tumblr_nhgfbjT2Sd1sl4z45o2_1280.gif tumblr_nhgcu3mIPU1tzafe7o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhgcu3mIPU1tzafe7o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nhgcu3mIPU1tzafe7o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nhgfbjT2Sd1sl4z45o3_500.gif tumblr_nhggvqXLy91qkenk7o1_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go2_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go3_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go6_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go8_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go9_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go10_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhges3YdkQ1sl4z45o10_250.gif tumblr_nhgfnr133W1qf5hjqo2_500.gif Tumblr nhge2hF89p1qiqb4io1 250.gif tumblr_nhggvqXLy91qkenk7o4_250.gif tumblr_inline_nhgogsaxvw1qcxrpy.gif tumblr_nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o1_250.gif tumblr_nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o2_250.gif tumblr_nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o3_250.gif tumblr_nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o4_250.gif tumblr_nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o5_250.gif tumblr_nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o6_250.gif TKe On Me Orginials .jpg tumblr_nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo1_250.gif tumblr_nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo2_250.gif tumblr_nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo4_250.gif tumblr_nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo5_250.gif tumblr_nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo6_250.gif tumblr_nhkkgw2ZOe1qfrue3o5_400.gif tumblr_nhkkgw2ZOe1qfrue3o7_400.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, Homecoming